


【ff14/贤学】破阵法

by breaksword



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaksword/pseuds/breaksword
Summary: 恭喜绿色职业又多一位猛1！顺带着当恋人节更新
Relationships: 贤者/学者
Kudos: 7





	【ff14/贤学】破阵法

破阵法

贤者x学者

战士从二楼的起居室找到一楼的客厅，又从旁边的厨房找到地下的储藏室。他打开每一层抽屉，又掀开盔甲的头部往里头瞧了半天，除了把房间搞得尘土飞扬以外毫无收获。最终，他丢下不知道是谁在沙发垫底下藏着的牛肉干，在客厅里气沉丹田，大吼一声：“有人看到学者了吗？”  
宅子里静悄悄，好像大家都去博兹雅战线搬砖去了。过半天，从二楼探出来一个头，把眼罩往上一翻，露出一张困乏的忍者的脸。他没忍住打了个呵欠，道：“你这架势，我还以为你在找小仙女。”  
“差不多吧。”战士说，“我和人约好了，要去尘封秘岩揍人。我想着要是遇不上好心人的话，怀里揣个小仙女，掉血的时候吸两口也差不多。”他又问了一遍，“你看到学者了吗？”  
“没看到。不过学者今天似乎没出门。”忍者说，“你到处都找过了吗？”  
“差不多……”战士含含糊糊道，“就差书房没去看过了。”  
“那就去呗。”忍者懒懒散散地说，“你不用这么紧张，贤者是个好人，不会无缘无故就把你办了……”  
话才说完，头就缩了回去，随即是锁门的咔哒声，想必到晚饭时间才会再打开。嘴上说的好听，跑得比谁都快！战士心中暗骂，但心中去打架的渴望战胜了畏惧，他只好磨磨蹭蹭地往书房的方向走，此时脚步就已经不由自主地放轻了。  
他站在书房前停顿了几秒，鼓足勇气才规矩地敲了三下门，听到“请进”的声音后才推门进去。书房里铺着柔软的地毯，猫看了都忍不住要上去滚一圈，可战士好似在死者宫殿179层般，走得战战兢兢。  
“有什么事吗？”贤者问，他手里捧着一本书。  
战士快速地瞄了他一眼，并没有在他脸上发现任何不悦的成分。可他没敢放松，规矩地把手背在身后，道：“我想找一下学者。”  
“他不在这里。”  
战士干巴巴地“哦”了一声，没忍住房间里瞟了一眼，什么都没发现。即便他仍有些疑虑，但摄于贤者的淫威，他不敢造次，恨不得踩着自己来时的脚印倒退着离开书房，走前还贴心地把房门关严实。

等到房门外的脚步声彻底消失后，贤者才将书随手放下，朝着书架深处走去。从萨雷安邮寄过来的书一批接一批，加上原本就已有不少藏书，很快便将书架塞满，还有不少堆在地上，等着新书柜的到来。现在这里还惨兮兮地蜷着个人，双臂被反绑在身后，听到声音后便扬起脸冲他笑道：“帮我扶一下眼镜。”  
贤者顿了一下，俯下身帮他推上去，这时候他倒是很乖地没使什么坏，没趁机撞他或者咬他一口。大概是戴眼镜太久的缘故，学者的眼睛底下有一道很浅的压痕，似乎比周围的皮肤更白一些，每次看到时他总忍不住蹭一下那地方。这一次也不例外。  
学者在他手下反射性地闭上眼睛，眼睛在他的掌下不安而脆弱地颤动着，过了半晌才试探着睁开，却露出一个狡黠的笑容，直勾勾地瞧着他，仿佛已经看穿了他的心思。  
他不动声色地收回了手，站起身拉开了和学者之间的距离。这已经是他第十次抓到学者鬼鬼祟祟地想对他做什么了。尽管这一次和之前的九次一样没有得逞，但每一次事后学者保证的“下次不会了”都未能兑现。这是否和他每次惩罚学者不够严厉有关？  
贤者认真地反思了一下。虽然他对学者没有什么深仇大恨，甚至还颇有好感，但也不意味着他喜欢被对方反复作弄。  
是时候和学者说清楚了。贤者抬起头，刚想开口说什么，却又被突然凑到他身前的学者打断了思路。  
他们所处的过道太过狭窄，学者的双臂不能自由活动，他索性没有白费力气站起来，而是借着旁边的书堆和书架跪坐起身，一点一点挨到他面前，仰着脸笑着看他。  
明明是身处弱势的姿势，贤者却被他一步一步紧逼着后退，直到脊背靠上了身后的书架。  
“……你想干什么？”他感觉自己的声音有点哑。  
学者歪着头，盯着他发红的耳根笑了笑，抬头叼住贤者的裤子，刻意放缓了速度，慢慢地往下拉。而他这时候才意识到学者的不良居心，皱着眉看了他一会儿，本想伸手推开他，又不知想到了什么，最终只是抱着手臂看着学者的动作。  
学者仿佛受到了鼓励一般愈发努力了，他咬着贤者的长裤，缓缓躬下身子，在贤者面前显出柔韧的身段来，又像不能保持平衡似的，几乎半个身子都软塌塌地倒在贤者的腿上，再也没直起来过。  
“你都不帮我一下，这样可不太方便。”他似真似假地抱怨道，“或者你帮我把绳子解开？”  
贤者面无表情地看着他，没有动作。谁都无法预测解开绳子后学者又会耍什么花招，何况被捆住手也没妨碍他继续作妖。学者似乎也没打算能用三言两语说动贤者，他再次抬起头，仿佛有些费力地用额头去够贤者腿间的东西，有一下没一下地磨蹭着。  
比起刚才脱他裤子时的果断，现在学者的动作可以说得上是拖拉，总是在擦到粗大的形状时便懈怠下来，懒洋洋地倚着贤者的腿，好像受了委屈似的不肯再动，直到后者曲起膝盖不轻不重地撞一下他的腰，他才仿佛不情不愿地哼一声，微微直起腰，隔着薄薄的布料去逗弄贤者已经半硬的阴茎。  
刚才被贤者扶正的眼镜在他的动作下再次有滑下鼻梁的趋势，可此时两人都没有再理会它。学者像是找到了什么乐趣似的，每撩拨他一次便要观察一番贤者的神情有什么变化。  
他的脸皮被滚烫的东西磨得发热，微微地泛着红，细看时脸颊上好像沾了些水渍，显出淫靡的光泽。总是含着笑意的嘴唇更是细致而轻盈地啄过去，在上面呼一口热气，又时不时恶作剧似的在顶端吮一口，在听到贤者一瞬间变沉的喘息声才满意地离开些。  
如此几番下来，内裤几乎裹不住那根硕大的阴茎，从边缘探出小半个龟头，学者终于放过了他，向前倾身，虎牙叼住贤者的内裤，小心翼翼地扯下来。  
贤者的阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来，打在学者的眼镜框上，让他的眼镜又歪斜了不少。和贤者冷淡端庄的脸比起来，他的阴茎显得极其狰狞恐怖，柱身上青筋凸显，茎头尤其饱满，已经溢出些许淫液。学者侧过头，饶有兴趣地打量了几眼后才张开嘴，伸出鲜红的舌尖，将顶端细细地舔净了。  
贤者的大腿瞬间绷紧了，肩膀不由自主地撞一下身后的书架，好几本书摇摇欲坠，他的手指紧紧抓着自己的胳膊，才没泄露出什么声音。学者抬起眼，看着他眯着眼睛极力忍耐的模样，顿时生了促狭的心思。他原本没想做那么多，此时为了戏弄贤者也是拼了。  
他向前探身，一寸一寸地将其含了进去。但跪坐的姿势让学者极难动作，加上他本人的坏心眼，他只勉强含了一半便不肯再动，舌尖抵着硕大的冠头舔舐，吮吸柱身时又故意发出啧啧的水声，喉结滚动，仿佛吃得津津有味。湿润的嘴唇包裹着硕大的阴茎，显得格外色情。  
他满意地感觉到嘴里的阴茎跳动了几下，上方传来了贤者压抑的喘息声。他刚想后退，把嘴巴里的东西吐出来，后脑勺就突然被用力往下一按，猝不及防地将方才刻意冷落的部分全都吞了进去。  
贤者动手了。学者被这一下噎得眼角发红，仿佛受了委屈似的，可怜巴巴地泛出点泪花，无辜地向上瞧着他，他的喉咙抽动着想要咳嗽几声，结果却绞得口腔里的东西又大了一圈，撑得他嘴巴发酸，唾液沿着唇边滑下来。他小幅度地扭动了一下肩膀，自然没反抗过已经决心给他点教训的贤者，只好示弱地用舌头慢吞吞地舔弄着，鼻子呜呜地哼着。  
好在贤者的目的也不是呛死他，在被侍弄得差不多后，他抓着学者的头发，缓缓地退出来，整根东西上都黏连着淫秽的水光，青筋一鼓一鼓地跳动着。学者乖顺地张着嘴，一副任由他摆布的模样，却在茎头即将滑出去时抿住嘴唇，重重地吮了一下。  
贤者的呼吸声倏地加重了，他猛地向后抽身，却还是慢了一步。下一刻，学者的头发上、脸上和嘴唇上都沾了不少精液，眼镜也没能幸免地溅到，慢慢地沿着镜框镜片向下滴落。学者喘了一口气，故技重施地将脸贴了上去，伸出嫣红的舌头，在贤者的注视下，颤颤巍巍地接住那滴精液，又作恶地咽了下去。他就这么一脸得逞地笑着，眼神戏谑地瞧着他。  
原来你喜欢这个。  
“来，再帮我扶一下眼镜吧。”他说。  
贤者看着他，认命地叹了口气。他半跪下来，伸出手抚着他的脸，将眼镜往上一推，就着这样的姿势，俯下身去亲他，撬开他的唇齿探进去。  
学者任由他吻着，犯懒地让贤者支撑着自己的身体。他被扶着肩膀慢慢地后躺下去，脑袋和上本身磕到了书堆坚硬的棱角，好在没有塌掉。他不适地晃了晃，手臂已经被捆得酸麻。  
“还不敢放开我吗？”他似真似假地挑衅着，“真胆小。”  
贤者没说话，低着头解他的扣子，将衬衣推开，皱巴巴地堆在身侧，白皙的胸膛暴露出来，微微隆起一点弧度，像被剥开的鲜嫩的果肉。贤者在上面浅浅地咬了一口，一只手顺着他的脊背往下，勾着他的裤子和内裤往下拉，另一只手压住他的膝盖。  
学者的双腿被分开，露出一片干净漂亮的雪白，一路揉搓下去便显出燥人的粉色。贤者的手往深处探去，在股间入口处摸到了一手的湿热滑腻，稍不注意指尖便陷了进去，温驯地裹上来。  
已经润滑好了，或者是……  
他停下来，若有所思地看了一眼学者，却不知对方什么时候起就已经闭上眼睛，脚趾抵着自己的腰弓起来，细细地喘着，察觉到他的视线便懒懒地掀一下眼皮，无声地催促他。  
贤者反倒不急了，伸手握住他的东西，折磨人似的摁着前端，轻轻柔柔地捋动，同时手指微微施力，送进去一个指节，抵在里面慢慢搅出一阵腻人的水声。  
学者此时才认识到什么是真正的阴险不做人，脸上飞着烫人的红晕，唯一能动的脚去蹬身上的人，一副要吃人的表情。贤者躲过去，又欺上身压制住他，反而将学者的腿拉得更开。他继续玩着学者的阴茎，徐徐地揉着顶端，另一只手也没闲着，第二根手指撑开后穴的缝隙塞了进去，又挤出点水出来。  
学者急促地喘了两下，好容易适应一点，刚想骂人，贤者就好像预知到似的，低下头含了他一下。霎时间他头脑一阵空白，像化了似的软成一滩水，只有被含着的地方还硬挺着。他像是被欺负狠了似的低低地叫喘着，带着明显的哭腔，恨不得把自己蜷起来，没坚持多久便泄了出来。  
贤者满手都是学者流出来的精液和淫水，在他的小腹上抹开，手指从后穴里抽出来，扶着自己硬得发疼的东西，趁着学者还处于刚射过的失神状态，一寸寸楔进去，反反复复进出，终于尽数插了进去。  
学者被撑得直喘气，反应慢半拍似的，直到被塞满了才呜咽着叫出声。里面的东西像根烙铁似的又烫又硬，微微勃动，刺激得他想临阵脱逃，可他的腿软得不像话，只能发着抖扭了几下腰，似是要挣扎脱身，却马上就被贤者箍住腰，动弹不得。  
贤者舔了舔嘴唇，含了一下他的耳垂，又沿着他的侧颈吻下来，不轻不重地咬了一口。  
“书。”贤者言简意赅道，“你忍着点，别弄脏了。”  
他这时候倒开始紧张这些书了，好像还是什么正人君子似的。学者又想骂他了，可下一刻贤者便开始肏他，把他往身后的书堆上撞。学者被撞得一阵头晕眼花，自然也忘了自己要说什么，脑海中的快感一波接着一波，喉咙里只剩下娇柔缠绵的叫声。他想咬着嘴唇不发出声音，却又被贤者吻开。  
贤者摘掉学者的眼镜搁在一旁，亲吻他的眼皮和鼻梁，又在那道压痕上轻轻咬了一口。下身游刃有余地抽出半截，狠狠擦过内壁，带出丝丝淫水，学者还没来得及适应便又挺进去，一下便抵住最深处，肏得他不住颤抖，嗓子已经叫得哑了。  
学者被磨得彻底没了力气，胸口急促地起伏着，不自觉地哭了出来。他的前端又硬了，被操弄得一翘一翘的，淅淅沥沥地淌着淫液，后面被阴茎蛮横地碾过去，被磨得湿软战栗，绞着贤者的东西抽搐着流水。他没法支撑自己的身体，被身后的书堆硌得腰疼，下面却被操得酥麻，混沌成一片不清不楚的快感。  
不知什么时候学者的双手被松开，恢复了自由，却早已没了力气，只能软趴趴地被贤者抓着。他被撞得身体向后，又拉住手被扯了回来，凶狠地挤了进去，顶得一下比一下重，肉体拍打的声响和水声混在一起，大到令人怀疑整个房子里的人都能听清。  
学者濒死般喘着，胸口剧烈地起伏着，一股股精液打在他的穴内，烫得内壁痉挛着冒出水，却都被粗壮的阴茎堵着流不出去，撑得他发涨。他再也受不了这刺激，呜咽着拧了几下腰，前面在没人抚弄的情况下泄了出来。  
学者喘息着被困在贤者怀里，无神地半阖着眼睛，脸颊上布着交错的水痕，他的睫毛上还挂着精液和泪珠，仿佛下一秒就要滴下来。贤者别开他的碎发，温柔地吻了吻他的脸，再一次为他戴上了眼镜。


End file.
